Sin mafiosos en el árbol
by c62
Summary: A veces para convencer a alguien de que una celebración no es tan mala, solo necesitas permanecer en silencio. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

*Este fic forma parte del **Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.**

 **N/A:** Quienes se han dado una vuelta por los foros, les ha llegado un mensaje privado o han visto esta iniciativa ser promocionada en alguna pagina de facebook, seguro han estado esperando con ansias a que fuera 1 de diciembre para que el periodo de posteos de fics navideños comenzara. Y para todo aquel que apenas se está enterando de esta propuesta, lo invito a revisar los foros de esta categoría para enterarse un poquito más y alentarlos a que participen de esto, mientras más fics navideños hayan, mejor!

 **N/A2:** Agradezco de verdad a todo aquel que se dio un tiempo y respondió al post en el foro, diciendo que sería parte de esto. Significa mucho para mí, pues en un comienzo temí porque nadie fuera a interesarse. De más está decir que estoy feliz de haber estado equivocado. Agradezco también a Drekaas, a quien le comenté en un principio la idea de este reto y me animo a que hiciera pública la misma. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **N/A3:** ¡Demasiadas notas! Este one-shot es una especie de follow up a mi fic "Amigos Fuera de Ley", por lo que sigue la misma linea de ese fic. Si bien ese fic ES YAOI, en este one-shot eso no se nota demasiado. Ademas de eso, el 25 de diciembre no solo es Navidad, sino también el cumpleaños de Billy.

Espero y sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños, no puedes faltar!

La voz de Billy resonó en la cafetería, haciendo que varios clientes se dieran la vuelta para ver que provocaba tal escándalo. Dio un golpe con el puño a la mesa, el sonido de cucharas, tazas y platos contra la madera mantuvo a los curiosos prestando atención, sin hacerse una idea de por qué ese tipo de cabello largo y oscuro se negaba a ir a la que suponían sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de ese rubio ruidoso.

— ¿No puedes hablar sin gritar? Todo el mundo te está mirando —comentó Gato mientras giraba un poco la cuchara que estaba junto a su taza para que estuviera derecha. No le gustaba la atención de esos desconocidos en lo absoluto, mucho menos que Billy hiciera tal alboroto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

— ¡Pero es una actitud de mierda de tu parte!

— Todas mis actitudes son de mierda.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —se cubrió la boca para evitar reír, a pesar de llevar de amigos un tiempo considerable, seguía encontrándole gracia a los toscos comentarios de Gato, y como siempre, su enojo no duró demasiado. Nunca era así con él.

El resto de la clientela de la cafetería ya había perdido interés en ellos, como si solo hubieran estado esperando por una discusión ridícula de amantes que al final no se dio, y si estaba todo bien, no tenía sentido estar de mirón. Billy tomó su cuchara y se puso a raspar ruidosamente el fondo de la taza, sacando algo de chocolate y azúcar sin disolver. Se la llevó a la boca mientras miraba por la ventana hacia afuera. El movimiento en la ciudad incrementaba de sobremanera para las fiestas, todo el mundo salía a comprar regalos todos los días y aunque chocaran unos con otros, o hubieran embotellamientos en las calles céntricas, a nadie le molestaba demasiado. La nieve que caía con suavidad parecía forzar a los habitantes de South Town a ser más cálidos los unos con los otros. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto que su cumpleaños fuera en Navidad.

Gato suspiró. No se había negado de pura maldad, sino que festejar algo como un cumpleaños no tenía demasiado sentido para él, obviamente Billy estaba en desacuerdo. Levantó la vista para observarlo un momento, por lo menos se le notaba tranquilo. El día estaba demasiado luminoso, con la luz del sol refractándose en cada copo de nieve que caía desde el cielo. Esa luminosidad le daba de lleno en la cara, resaltando el azul de sus ojos y el dorado de su cabello. Tosió incómodo, como muchas otras veces antes, se había quedado perdido en su atractivo.

Le dio un sorbo a su té, terminándolo, estaba tan frío como su actitud con Billy. Aunque ya fuera un adulto, resultaba admirable que esperara con ilusión una fecha que por lo visto era tan significativa para él. No se podía imaginar su lúgubre departamento decorado con luces de colores, guirnaldas doradas, verdes y rojas, y mucho menos podía imaginarse a Ripper, Hopper y Geese entre todo eso. Por supuesto era mucho mejor si lo veía por sí mismo, o si se diera el lujo de probar la sabrosa comida de Lilly, la cual Billy siempre presumía. Pensándolo bien, no podría ser tan malo.

— Voy a ir con Hotaru —dijo mientras miraba por la ventana también, al frente había una tienda de regalos—, seguro ayuda a tu hermana e Itokatsu se divierte mordiendo a tus amigos guardaespaldas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Para quien no recuerde, Itokatsu es la mascota de Hotaru.

Hasta el próximo fic, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
